


Fire and Ice Season 8

by Kmwhite27



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmwhite27/pseuds/Kmwhite27
Summary: Takes place post season7 of the HBO series Game of Thrones. Will be Jon/Dany but will be my own version of what I think happens after the show, including all the characters with other themes besides Romance.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
It was cold on the ship that made its way to White Harbor. Despite all the furs and blankets, Dany shivered a little as she gazed out the window, and then back to her bed companion.  
He lay there still, save for his breathing and mostly uncovered with no sign of being cold at all. Jon Snow. The King in the North. She was reminded that this man next to her truly was from a world very different than her own.  
It had taken her by surprise when she heard the knock on her door last night. She hadn’t expected to see him standing there looking so full of emotion. No words were spoken as she allowed him to enter and none had been spoken since.  
She gazed upon him once more and noticed again all the scars upon his body. Not a figure of speech after all. Who is this Jon Snow?  
When he proclaimed his loyalty for her in the Dragonpit yesterday her heart both soared and sank. Such honor these days was a rare find, and yet it had almost cost them the aide of the Queen in the South.  
They left with her promise to help in the Great War and yet, she couldn’t help but wonder, what exactly did Tyrion say to her to change her mind?  
This trip to the west was not going according to plan, but then again when had anything gone to plan?  
She looked back once more and saw him gazing at her with half open eyes.  
“I didn’t expect you to be awake before me, I’m usually the early riser” he spoke softly at her from his position laying down.  
“I am a Queen. There are many things on my mind “she replied, meeting his gaze with a soft smile.  
He lay there silent as his eyes opened wider and he stared at the ceiling.  
She could tell by the look on his face that he too had many thoughts swirling around in his head.  
“How did you survive the knife to the heart?” she asked as she lightly touched the scar on his chest.  
He was quiet for a moment before he responded “I didn’t”  
She arched an eyebrow and waited for him to continue.  
“The Red Woman, Melisandre, brought me back after my brothers in the Nights Watch murdered me for treason,” He paused  
“After I saw the Night King and his army, I realized that the Free Folk, men and women we were sworn to keep north of the Wall could only be added to his army if we left them up there.”  
They were both instantly reminded of the large mass of dead they had both come in contact with only a few days before.  
“You’re not the first one to have trouble believing in the Night King, it’s the kind of thing you need to see for yourself to really believe” he echoed her own words from the day he had decided to bend the knee.  
She was no stranger to rebirth or surviving things that others would die from and yet to hear him speak of his own resurrection was still somewhat of a shock.  
“Melisandre came to me when I first arrived on Dragonstone. She told me I should summon you, and to speak with you.”  
They locked eyes for a moment that seemed to go on much longer than it actually did and Jon briefly looked surprised.  
“When I came to Westeros, I never dreamed I’d be fighting against an undead army and that I would lose one of my Dragons to the Night King, or to anyone else for that matter.”  
She paused.  
“I wonder how many others have been returned by this Melisandre?” She wondered outloud  
“To my knowledge, I was her first” Jon replied and then continued “ Beric Dondarrion was returned more than five times by Thoros of Myr, but he was no Priest”  
Death, life, and the return to life from death. It seemed like it was happening everywhere and yet, Jon Snow was not like the undead. He was still human.  
“It seems it is both of our destinies to fight in this war.”  
A knock came suddenly on her door and she briefly worried over anyone seeing her with the King in the North lying in her bed.  
His thoughts seemed to be mirroring her own as he looked towards the door and then back at her.  
No matter, as a Queen she could do as she pleased and everyone around her would do well to remember it.  
She pulled the furs on the bed up to cover herself and said, “come in.”  
The door opened and in walked her Hand.  
He looked at her for a moment with confidence and then his eyes darted towards Jon. A flash of hurt and embarrassment appeared on his face as he glanced down, but his composure was quickly regained as he made eye contact with Daenarys once more.  
“My Queen, a raven has arrived” He said matter of factly.  
Dany wondered how a raven could find them on the water, but she reached out her hand to accept it wordlessly.  
“It’s addressed to you” she turned to look at Jon and handed him the piece of paper.  
His eyes were even more dark and broody than before, surely wondering how this letter had arrived, and who it was from.  
The Direwolf sigil was stamped on the outside and in that moment he knew it had come from Winterfell.  
He read out loud,  
“Dear Jon,  
The wall is down. The Night King rides the back of an Ice Dragon. The dead are marching this way.  
Get home soon.  
-Bran”  
Everyone sat in shocked silence as they absorbed the information.  
Jon immediately threw off the covers and began dressing with no regard for Tyrion in the room. It appeared as though Tyrion was too busy thinking about what they were heading towards to notice, lost in his own thoughts.  
“We need to tell everyone right away.” He looked at Daenarys seriously and she simply nodded.  
As Tyrion left to gather everyone in the main meeting room, Jon finished dressing and spared her one last look that was filled with emotion but then marched out, no doubt to begin planning.  
She couldn’t believe her child, Viserion was now a member of the Night King’s army. It hurt her to think of him being defiled that way and used as a pawn in this war, her sweet child. It almost brought tears to her eyes as this was even worse than death. At least in death he could have felt some kind of peace.  
She was upset.  
Angry.  
The Night King would get what he deserved. She would bring him Fire and Blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa Stark sat in the main hall of Winterfell, at a long table with her sister Arya and her brother Bran. All the lords and ladies who were loyal to house Stark were there talking amongst themselves and it was getting quite loud.

She couldn’t even hear herself think. Being the lady of Winterfell was not as easy as she had imagined. Though she was good at it, there were times she wished she could go back to the young innocent girl who dreamed of marrying a handsome prince, and a time when her greatest concerns were fancy dresses and elegant hair.

Such things were beyond her now.

“Everyone, quiet please, I have word from our King” she spoke to the group in front of her and they began to quiet down 

She paused for a moment, looking to her siblings. Arya spoke with her eyes that she had better get on with it and Bran simply sat there looking a million miles away. 

Once it was quiet she continued, “Jon is on his way home”

A loud burst of cheering exploded into the hall and it became noisy once more. She didn’t relish in delivering this news. None would be pleased with the things she needed to say.

“He sails for Winterfell right now, with Daenarys Targaryen.”

She let her words sink in.

Uproar continued but this time it was not cheers of applause, instead it was upset and outrage.

“She cannot be trusted!”

“We cannot let a Targaryen in Winterfell!”

“She’ll betray us all!”

Sansa sat quietly while everyone took turns shouting out their discontent before she continued

“There is more”

They quieted once more and Sansa looked to her brother to take it from here.

“I’ve had a vision.” 

Everyone around Winterfell, including her, was weary of Bran. He disappeared beyond the Wall for so long and returned calling himself the Three-Eyed Raven. She didn’t really understand what that meant, and neither did her people and yet, they all accepted that Bran just knew things. Things he had no business knowing, and so when he mentioned a vision, everyone exchanged worried glances, muttering amongst themselves, and wondering what he would say.

“The Night King has brought down the Wall.”

And this time there was silence. No uproar, no outrage, simply hushed dread that left plenty of space to continue, “He rides on an Ice Dragon, and marches this way”  
Everyone began talking all at once again, the news of Daenarys forgotten in the wake of the white walkers breaking through the Wall, with an Ice Dragon no less. The fear and panic in the room was so thick, it was suffocating.

Sansa took this opportunity to speak again, “Bran has sent a raven to Jon. He knows what has happened and he is coming as fast as he can. He’s bent the knee to Daenarys Targaryen, and she has pledged to help us in the fight against the undead.”

No one, least of all Sansa was pleased with any of this, but what could they do? 

“The Night King murdered one of her Dragons, but she still has two more as well as her two large armies coming to help us. I do not trust her, but right now, we need all the allies we can get.”

There were murmurs of agreement at this and she finished with,

“If Jon trusts her, then we must try and trust her as well.”

No one looked pleased, but no one was protesting either.

There was more she wanted to say but she decided that they had had enough for now.

“In the meantime there is plenty to be done around here. All the Dragonglass that was mined needs to be turned into weapons. Every smith available needs to be working day and night on this. Jon said it is the highest priority right now. “

She stood up but kept her hands resting firmly on the table. Everyone took this as their dismissal and slowly made their way out of the hall.

Once they were alone, she sat down once more.

Arya looked to her sister and asked “Why didn’t you tell them about Cersei?”

Sansa wasn’t exactly sure how to answer that, she didn’t really know why she had chosen to keep that information quiet, but opened her mouth to respond anyway.

Before she could reply, Bran looked over to both of them and said “She doesn’t trust her” very matter of fact.

Arya looked at Sansa and Sansa looked at Bran. It was true. She didn’t trust Cersei. She knew that she would do anything to defeat her enemies and always had a trick up her sleeve. She was the most deceitful person she had ever met.

“I don’t trust her either, but don’t you think they should know?” Arya asked

This time Sansa did reply “I think the shock of Jon bending the knee to a Targaryen and learning that the Night King is on his way was enough information for everyone to absorb for now. Could you imagine if on top of all that I said House Lannister was supposedly calling a truce with us in order to help in the Great War? It sounds ridiculous even now.” 

She chuckled darkly because it was the only way she knew how to cope anymore. After everything she had gone through and all the horrors she was sure to endure in the coming days, she had become quite cynical. 

Arya actually started laughing at this because yes, the idea that Cersei Lannister was doing anything with honor was just unbelieveable.

She wondered if Jon believed in Cersei, and better yet this Dragon Queen? Were they naïve enough to trust a Lannister?

“You know the Imp is the hand of Queen Daenarys?” Arya spoke outloud to her brother and sister

It was like Arya could read her mind in that moment. She did know for a fact that Cersei hated Tyrion almost as much as she hated Sansa or anyone from House Stark and she said as much outloud.

“Tyrion was always kind to me, and Jon says he can be trusted” 

Sansa knew that Cersei’s name was on Arya’s list and that she would not miss an opportunity to end her life. She could tell by the look on her sister’s face that she didn’t approve of the truce and was likely plotting ways to stick her with her sword.

“What about the Dragon Queen?” Sansa asked out loud to her siblings

“Do you think Jon made the right choice, bending the knee?”

It was Bran that spoke this time “Jon and Daenarys have more in common than you think. Theirs is an alliance that was meant to be.”

He didn’t say much more than that, another cryptic message she would just have to take at face value.

“Whatever happens, we’ll face it together. We are wolves and this is the North. ” Arya said this and then stood up and walked out of the hall, no doubt to train with her Needle.

Sansa looked at Bran once more, hoping her would tell her more about anything, anything at all that would give her a reassurance that they were doing the right thing, and that everything would be okay, but instead he asked 

“Would you like to come to the Godswood?” She wasn’t sure if she did but she said yes, took the handles of his chair and began the walk to the ancient tree.

Winter is here.

Sansa hoped they would all make it through.


	3. Chapter 3

Jon Snow knew they were taking a risk by marching to Winterfell with his new Queen, Daenarys Stormborn of House Targaryen. When Jorah Mormont mentioned that all it would take is one arrow from someone looking to kill the conqueror, he knew the man had a point.

He also knew his people. He knew this was the only way they were going to accept her. They must present a united front or this thing will be over before it begins.

She rode next to him on a white horse and he couldn’t help but notice how strong she looked. She wasn’t like anyone he had ever met before. If anyone was to lead his people, besides him, it was her. Dany wasn’t just a Queen in title, it was in her blood and in her soul. She cared for her people, just like he did.

They had chosen her, just as they had chosen him. He could only hope they would trust in his decision to follow her as well.

“Thinking broody thoughts again bastard?” Jon was surprised to hear Lord Tyrion’s voice as he came to ride in line with them. He merely chuckled at the remark, remembering the first time they met and the way he had called him bastard then and how he’d taken offense. He was so young he barely remembered that person. 

“You know me too well, Lord Tyrion” the two shared a smirk before Tyrion continued

“I’m not sure I’ll be receiving the warmest of welcome at your family home”

Jon wasn’t convinced Tyrion was actually worried and figured he was simply making conversation. The man had gotten himself out of stickier situations in the past and had no doubt he would be able to take care of himself.

“Sansa will accept you. She told me you were kind to her when she was being held as prisoner at King’s Landing and I believe it is common knowledge amongst men that Queen   
Cersei would pay good gold to see your head on a spike.”

“That is true, if there is anything in life I can count on, it is the deep hatred of my loving sister”

All of a sudden there was a commotion and the riding party was halted.

Jon looked over at Daenarys to see her looking at him. Both were on high alert wondering what the trouble was. 

Five members of the Unsullied army approached their personal guard that included Greyworm and the Queen’s most trusted bloodriders as well as Jorah Mormont and Ser Davos. 

They escorted a man who held a white flag, none other than Jaime Lannister.

“Look it’s my dear brother, come to say hello!” Jon heard Tyrion speaking but was only focused on Jaime.

“What are you doing here?” Jon asked him somewhat harshly. It was both curious and suspicious to see the man riding alone.

“I’ve come with some terrible news. News that, after this long ride, is no longer a surprise to me” Jaime chuckled softly, sounding defeated and beaten.

“What news is this?” It was Daenarys that spoke this time. She was all business right now, taking on that militant tone he grew used to hearing in his early days on Dragonstone.

“Cersei has played us all. She played me. She’s not going to help. She was never going to help.” Jaime sounded so lost Jon almost felt sorry for him.

“And if that’s true then what are you doing here?” Jon asked the question very seriously, wondering what kind of game they were playing here

“I’m here because I saw that thing you brought in your box. I’m here because I swore an oath to ride north and help in this Great War.” These were the first words from Jaime Lannister’s mouth that didn’t sound like a broken man.

“And what reason do we have to believe you?” the Mother of Dragons posed the question softly, and for a moment no one spoke.

“I suppose you have no reason to believe me, and yet here I am!” Jaime laughed at this point because he knew it sounded insane, and like another trick from the capital.

“She conspired behind my back with Euron Greyjoy! He didn’t run scared back to his islands, they plotted together to ferry the Golden Company back here from Essos and he will be her King “Jaime practically spat this out

“She’s always wanted power and I’ve always stood by her side no matter what she did, but this war isn’t for the Iron Throne anymore, it’s the living and the dead. I cannot stand by any longer after seeing that thing. There is no choice. There is only what is right”

Jon wasn’t sure if he believed him or not and he looked to Tyrion to see his response. The dwarf looked just as perplexed as the rest of them and offered no indication that he believed his brother or thought him to be lying. 

“She finally pushed you away” the small man muttered “After all this time, all those terrible things she has done, all those opportunities for you to leave her and what really did it for you was her choosing another man.” 

Jaime flushed at this but didn’t deny it.

“It’s true, the whispers. Yes, we were lovers, and right now she is carrying my unborn child.”

He let those words sink in before he continued “If we do not defeat this threat, if I don’t at least try to do what is right, that child will never be born. “

Jon looked over to Daenarys to see what she was thinking. 

“Tyrion, what do you think about the words your brother has spoken?” She asked her Hand

“I believe he is telling the truth.” He spoke with confidence and continued “Cersei has always been cruel and I would not put it past her to lie about everything she said at the dragonpit”

It was a blow. Jon couldn’t believe the Queen in the South could be so terrible. Sansa had told him many times to watch out for her, that she would do anything to see her enemies die, but he believed that the truth of the walkers would be enough to get through to her.

“Very well, you will ride with us to Winterfell, escorted by my Unsullied. Once we arrive we can figure out what to do with you.” Daenarys spoke and Jaime nodded.

Once everyone fell back into place and the riding party began to move forward again, Jon and Daenarys were once again given a bit of privacy as they rode side by side.

“What are we going to do?” She asked him, for the moment allowing her concern over the many battles ahead to show.

For Jon to see this side of her come out, the only thing he wanted to do was be the hero and save the day. It was what he always wanted to do for anyone in need, but for her even more so. 

“We’ll take it day by day. We’ll do it together” He looked at her with deep emotion and she returned his look with equal passion.

“Cersei is all alone. We have armies that chose us, people willing to do what needs to be done because of honor and loyalty. That woman has no one loyal to her. In fact, she probably sent the last loyal person away “He gestured back to where Jaime was riding and Daenarys nodded her head, letting some of her concern fade away.

“I am excited to return home, and for you to meet my family and my people, though I wish it were under different circumstances” Jon could see Winterfell coming up on the horizon and spoke out loud to his Queen.

“I look forward to meeting the people who chose you as their King” She sent a small smile his way and he was glad that even with the dire situation closing in on them from all sides that he could enjoy a few precious moments being alive.

And she did, make him feel alive. Since his resurrection little could light a fire inside him but she could. Something about her sparked emotions he didn’t know he would ever feel again. His own blood was boiling and yet he was Ice on the outside.

“When we arrive, it’s important that we ride side by side. I want to show the Northerners that we are One” he spoke these words so easily he didn’t even realize what he was actually saying, how intimate it actually was and when he looked at her once more she wore a look of happy surprise.

“Together” She responded.

They would do it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who is reading and reviewing and giving kudos! love you guys


	4. Chapter 4

Samwell Tarly didn't much miss the Citadel. Though he knew there was a wealth of information there he may never find again, he knew in his heart that Winterfell was the right place for him.

It felt good to be around all the Stark children, Jon's family. Jon was the first real friend he ever had, the only one who ever stood up to him. In his mind, the man was a brother and that meant that these people were his family now.

He stood outside, but within the castle walls with everyone else, eagerly awaiting the return of the King in the North and the Mother of Dragons. He had heard that she burnt both his father and brother for refusing to bend the knee and he was not yet sure how he felt about it. His father had never accepted him, sending him to the Wall instead of allowing him to claim his birth right and there was no love lost with his brother and yet, they were still family in name.

No matter, many lives had been lost since the first day he took the Black, some with Ice and some with Fire and the past was already written. Jon, or rather Aegon Targaryen had chosen his Queen, and he would not be the one to bring up Randyl or Dickon Tarly.

He wondered how Jon would react to the news that not only was he not a bastard, but that he was the rightful heir to the Iron Throne? He never wanted it when the brothers of the Night's Watch voted him their Lord Commander, but he led them well anyway. A bastard, who now took on the title, King in the North, but Sam didn't think he would want to rule Westeros.

As the riding party approached the entrance to Winterfell, a hush came over the crowd of people. Like a sight for sore eyes, Jon Snow came into view riding on horseback right next to Daenarys Targaryen. They rode together in front of everyone until they came close enough to halt their horses. Jon hopped down and held out a hand to his Queen to help her down.

She allowed him to and when the two stood next to one another, everyone immediately knelt and Sam, realizing he should be kneeling as well, followed suit

Ser Davos spoke then "Jon Snow, the King in the North"

Jon stepped forward and then back as he allowed Missandei to speak

"I present to you, Queen Daenerys of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, The Unburnt, Queen of the Andals, and the First Men, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons"

Everyone cheered as Jon and Dany joined hands together and held them up in the air. This was the time when everyone stood up and listened as Jon began to speak

"It's good to be home. We have tough days ahead but Queen Daenarys has promised to help us in the Great War. She is the Queen that I chose and I know you will all stand beside me, and her as we come together to face our biggest threat in centuries" he spoke with passion and he spoke boldly and everyone who heard couldn't help but feel a sense of unity.

"I am not here to conquer, I am here to help. I am here as a friend to the North. I have seen this threat with my own two eyes and though I know many of you may not trust me, I know that death is coming for everyone, including myself unless we come together" Her words rang true

Jon continued with "Our new Queen, risked her own life, and the life of her Dragon, who was murdered at the hands of the Night King, to come and rescue myself and the others who went on a mission north of the Wall."

He looked at her with gratitude and continued to speak "She has suffered a great personal loss to protect myself and the people of this Realm, we should all be grateful to her for her sacrifice!" at this everyone cheered loudly and Daenarys graced them all with a small smile.

"In Winter we do not feast, but tonight we will all break bread together!" Loud cheers were heard once more as everyone but the closest family and friends remained. Everyone bustled off to begin preparations for dinner that evening.

Jon immediately walked up to his sister Arya and gave her a hug. Sam could hear them speaking to one another.

"I've missed you "She spoke to him softly and a huge grin appeared on his face "I've missed you too. I see you still have your Needle" he gestured to the sword Jon had given her so long ago tucked safely in her belt and she smiled wide "My Needle is always with me"

Jon turned to Bran and hugged him as well, "Bran, I never thought I would see you again" It was true, Sam knew of Theon Greyjoy and his lie about killing the youngest Stark children, and he was the one who let the young boy through the Wall into the land of always winter.

Bran smiled back and said "It has been a long journey back home, but we are all together now. I've missed you too"

There would be longer reunions later he knew, for he and Bran still had to tell Jon the truth about his parents and about his claim to the Iron Throne. He knew that time would come but now was not that time and Sam waited as Jon spoke to Sansa for his turn with the King.

"I see you've done a fine job as Lady of Winterfell in my absence" He spoke truly and Sansa replied with "Thank you that means a lot, but I'm just glad you're back"

All four of the Stark children reunited once more.

"I can't believe we're all back here" Arya spoke and then added "well, not all of us"

Sam knew she meant her two other brothers as well as their mother and father. It seems that everyone has suffered loss in this war for the Iron Throne.

"I miss them" said Sansa and by the looks on all of their faces Sam knew, that everyone felt the same.

"I do too" spoke Jon "I do too"

It was then that Jon noticed Sam and gave him a big hug and clap on the back "Samwell Tarly! It is good to see you"

"It's good to be back" Sam replied happily "I've got so much to tell you about everything, but that can wait until later" He was glad to speaking again to his friend and to his King

"Yes, we can speak more at dinner tonight. It's been a long journey and I think we could all use a little rest." He gestured to his riding party and to his Queen.

"I've had rooms prepared for everyone, some will be sharing as Winterfell is now the place of refuge for everyone in the North but everyone will have a place to sleep" Sansa said this proudly and Sam knew that she enjoyed being in charge of things like this, making sure everyone was taken care of.

Jon nodded and returned to Daenarys, they spoke quietly and Sam couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could tell by the looks exchanged that Jon and she were quite close. He wondered how close? He wondered how she would react to Jon being Aegon Targaryen and the fact that he, not her, was the one with the most solid claim to the Iron Throne?

Sam wondered about a great many things to himself before Gilly nudged him and he snapped back to reality "Sam come on, it's cold. Let's take little Sam inside and get ready for dinner" She flashed him that smile he absolutely loved about her and his previous thoughts were forgotten.

Yes, he did like it here at Winterfell.


	5. Chapter 5

Daenarys Targaryen sat in a smaller meeting room after dinner with Jon Snow and their small councils. They were currently planning a strategy to deal with the Night King and the undead dragon he rode.

Dinner had been a very simple affair, certainly no feast, but all her men were full of food and drink and as she was learning, in winter, this was a luxury not afforded by all. For that she was grateful.

Jon's sisters Arya and Sansa were present as well as his brother Bran and his brother from the Wall, Sam Tarly. She didn't regret burning his family, she would do it again, but she did like the boy. He seemed pure.

"In my vision, the dragon the Night King was flying was already in the process of decay, surely that means it can be killed" Brandon Stark was the one who spoke these words.

He was the one Stark child that intrigued her most. She could sense his magic. She didn't fully understand what it meant to be the Three-Eyed Raven but she knew that he was special. It radiated from him for anyone who chose to look and see.

"We know that fire can kill the undead as well as Dragonglass, the challenge is getting close enough to do it" Jon spoke as though this was something he had been thinking about over and over again

"Let me take Drogon and Rhaegal . I'll put Viserion to rest." Dany was so passionate, her heart still aching over the loss of her child.

She could barely stand the thought of the Night King out there using her dragon for his wicked plan. Just knowing he was out there, most likely suffering caused her blood to boil.

"It's too dangerous my Queen" Tyrion had said this to her repeatedly, it seemed like this entire conversation was just everyone talking in circles, saying the same thing over and over and getting no closer to a solution. She grew tired of it.

Everyone appeared to agree with Tyrion and in her heart she too knew, that this plan to ride off on her own was not meant to be. She just wanted her revenge, she wanted to take the pain away from Viserion and she wanted to burn the Night King alive. She longed to hear his screams as he paid in full for his crime against her.

"I don't relish in burning him, but it has to be done! What other way does any of you see to move forward?"

Silence greeted her for a time as everyone wracked their brains for a solution.

"Is there no way that someone else could mount Rhaegal?" Sam Tarly posed the question

"Dragons are tricky beasts, very intelligent and it has long been believed that only those with Valyrian blood can ride them" Tyrion did love her dragons, and he appreciated how beautiful they are.

"Valyrian blood? Like a Targaryen?" This Sam was very inquisitive. He and Tyrion would get along well together if only the boy loved wine as much as her Hand.

She did notice that Sam and Bran were looking at one another very seriously, almost as though they were having a conversation without speaking words.

"Exactly!" Tyrion bowed slightly to Sam, proud of him for jumping to the correct conclusion.

"This is useless, we are talking in circles! I am the last of my name, the only Targaryen left in this world" she spoke with a sadness that haunted everyone in the room.

"Well" Sam chuckled nervously, "It's funny you should mention that"

With those words spoken, the Mother of Dragons snapped her head to look in his direction, fire burning in her eyes "What did you say?"

"Perhaps we ought to finish this conversation with some privacy?" the Three-Eyed Raven spoke very calmly and Daenarys relaxed a little in her seat

"I trust everyone in this room, can you say the same?" She posed this question to Jon who had been mostly quiet, lost in his own thoughts

"Aye, I do". he said looking just as curious as she did

Bran wheeled himself over to the door and opened it quickly, checking for ears that should not be listening before coming to rest directly in front of both King and Queen.

She was intrigued to say the least, wondering how the conversation had shifted so quickly to a place where she was eagerly waiting for him to speak.

"I had a vision, a long while ago of our father, in Dorne. It was after the battle of the Trident and he was looking for his sister, Lyanna".

Daenarys listened, transfixed by the information pouring out of Bran's mouth. She had no idea what any of this had to do with anything, but it was like a spell was cast and her ears heard these words better than any other words she had heard before.

"They found her, at the Tower of Joy, her screams heard even outside. I watched as father fought with Rhaegar's men, I followed him up into the Tower and I saw as he held Lyanna's hand as she died in childbirth".

She looked around at everyone in the room. Each person there was listening with an even greater intensity than her own, their faces looking like this information made more sense to them than it did to her.

She looked to Jon. He looked as though he wanted to speak but held himself back. His face was a mixture of emotions, his eyes wild.

She gently grabbed his hand and held it in her own.

His eyes bore into her suddenly, with the same emotion she had seen before only burning even more.

"Jon, that child was you."

Everyone was silent. The room was alive with the energy coming from every single person there. It was so thick, the hairs on her arm stood up.

"She made him promise to keep you safe. She knew that if Robert found out that the child of Rhaegar Targaryen was alive in this world, he would kill him."

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as he delivered these words, transfixed she held her breath as he continued

"Father never did break his honor. You were never his bastard. He took that secret to his grave to protect you."

Jon was looking at his siblings and they were looking at him.

Everyone held a look of shock on their faces and it looked like the youngest one, Arya was going to speak, but before anyone could say anything Samwell Tarly interjected with "And wait, there's more!"

The spell was somewhat broken as the lighthearted man spoke his words.

"When I was at the Citadel, Gilly and I were reading and transcribing old Septon's diaries and we came across a passage that said he'd annulled the marriage of Rhaegar and Elia."

She heard Sansa gasp and looked to Jon's younger sister to see her reaction. She looked calm and curious but mostly unruffled by the information.

Her Hand was on the edge of his seat, drawn into the tale with curiosity only those who drink and know things possess.

She glanced at Jon, their hands still entwined and she couldn't identify what she saw there.

"He had his marriage annulled so he could marry another, Lyanna."

If that was true, then nothing she believed was true.

Bran began speaking again, "You've never been a bastard, Jon."

He looked right at Jon as he said this "Jon isn't even your real name. It's Aegon Targaryen."

Jon dropped her hand and stood up. He didn't say a word but he began pacing. He looked like a trapped animal ready to pounce.

"Well if that's true then you aren't really our brother, you're our cousin." Sansa said this not unkindly

"What are you saying? Of course he's our brother!" Arya leaped out of her seat when she said this, her love for Jon clear to everyone in that moment

"Arya, that's not what I meant, of course I love Jon like a brother, I'm just saying that technically we're not related that way"

"Jon, you're my brother no matter what anyone says" Arya looked to Jon in this moment and he nodded at her with a small smile

"All of Robert's rebellion was based on a lie. Rhaegar never kidnapped Lyanna. He loved her and she loved him. "

Dany's heart was beating out of her chest. Everything that had happened to her was because of a lie. She had been sent into exile because Robert couldn't believe that Lyanna, the woman he was promised could love her brother, Rhaegar. She knew the story well. Everyone did.

Jon wasn't Jon at all, he was Aegon. Aegon Targaryen. Her nephew. She wasn't alone in this world. She had family.

Family with a greater claim to the Iron Throne than her own.

She looked at Jon and he was still pacing and had still yet to say a single word. He looked at her then and his featured softened as they locked eyes.

What did this mean?

"Hmmmm. Well that is surprising news!" Tyrion promptly got up and walked over to the table with the wine and poured himself a glass. He stood there gazing at the floor for a moment before adding "I guess I can't call you bastard anymore" directed at Jon.

Jon looked back at Tyrion like he was insane, and then burst into laughter.

It was a short laugh, but it was true.

"It appears as though you aren't the only Targaryen left in this world" this time Tyrion looked directly at her and once the words were spoken the attention of the entire room was on her.

"No, I suppose I'm not" she looked to Jon when she spoke and he looked back at her. She couldn't read how he was feeling and to be honest, she didn't know exactly how she felt either.

She did know that however else she was feeling, in her heart, she did love him. She wished she had listened to her Hand before, about her feelings for the man standing in front of her. In the moment it had all seemed so right, and now it is only complicated. He knew it would get complicated.

"On the bright side, now we know that Jon can probably ride Rhaegal". Sam added this and the truth of the statement dawned on everyone.

"If that's true, than you and I can ride together to take down the Night King, or at least weaken him by taking Viserion away" Jon spoke the first words since the conversation about his heritage started.

Could Jon ride Rhaegal?

She knew that he could. She felt the truth of it deep inside. Everything started clicking into place. The way she felt about him, the way her dragons felt about him. They knew before she did. Before Jon even knew.

When she didn't respond right away, Jon walked over to her, grabbed both of her hands in his own and looked deep into her eyes "Look, this doesn't change anything. We're still in this together. I need you to know that"

She nodded but wasn't fully convinced.

He released her hands and began speaking again, this time to everyone in the room.

"I may have Targaryen blood, but I was raised as a Stark. Ned may not have been my real father, but he was a father to me in every way that matters. "

He looked to this brother and sisters and said "We may not be related the way we thought we were, but we are still a family. We will always be a family. We are of the North. I can be both. I can be Stark and I can be Targaryen."

Arya grabbed him then and pulled him into a tight hug and Sansa joined her. They stood there like that for a long moment before they all let go.

"The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives. Those were father's words to us before the winter came, and I am a wolf. I will always be a wolf."

He looked around to everyone in the room.

"Right now, we are all a pack. No matter what my heritage or my real name, the truth remains that the Night King is on his way. The only thing this changes right now is the fact that, I may have a chance to ride Rhaegal. We might now have a real shot at putting a dent in his power if Daenarys and I are successful in our attempt to bring down Viserion"

She knew this was true. They did have a chance now. They could go together.

So many unanswered questions in her heart, she wanted to know what Jon was thinking, to know how he felt about their true relationship.

She also knew that as Queen and as King, right now they didn't have the luxury of thinking about their feelings. Jon was right, the threat that was coming before they had this conversation was only moving closer with every second that passed.

There would be plenty of time to deal with the complication of Aegon Targaryen in the future, or they would have no future at all and then none of this would matter.

She hated thinking darkly this way but after seeing what she had seen north of the wall, it was hard to care about little else. With that creature coming for them all, everything was put into a different perspective.

"Jon is right".

Everyone looked to her as she had been quiet for some time now, taking in all of the information.

She stood up.

"The only thing that matters now is destroying the Night King. We must remain more committed now than ever to our Alliance and to each other. Only together can we hope to come out the other side of this Great War alive."

She turned to him then and met his eyes, allowing herself to be vulnerable.

"I trust you Jon Snow. I know that is not your real name, but that is who you are to me. I trust that we can do this. I trust that when this is all over, that you and I will not war with one another but that we will remain on peaceful terms."

Jon sighed and began to speak again

"I never wanted to be a bastard. I always wanted to be a Stark. I left my life at Winterfell and took the Black to escape the feeling of being an outsider. All I ever wanted was to just belong. When my brothers there chose me as Lord Commander, it was not a title I wanted. When the northern lords called me their King, it was not something I asked for. I can tell you, right now that I have no aspirations of sitting on that Iron Throne."

Daenarys raised her eyebrows and looked at the man in front of her, like she had never seen anything like him in her life.

"I believe you" she said this and knew it was true.

"Now, we need to figure out the best way to go about our attack…"

She was there but she drifted away for a moment, lost in her own thoughts. She knew that anything she missed she could easily catch up on, as they were likely to go in circles for awhile trying to lay out the best course of action.

She needed to speak with him alone. She needed to know what he was thinking and how he was feeling.

She knew she would likely have to wait. Jon Snow, Aegon Targaryen had more honor than anyone she had ever known. He proved it when he died for his people and he proved it when he pledged himself to her in front of Queen Cersei rather than lie. She knew that he would hold on to his feelings while he did what was right for his people.

Their people. She knew that she would have him by her side as she ruled but she just needed to wait until he figured that out for himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A large chunk of this story is written, I will be posting new chapters every few days so I hope you enjoy!

It was early in the day as Arya Stark and the rest of her family, all the northern lords along with the Dragon Queen and her entourage gathered in the main hall of Winterfell.

Everyone was waiting for their King to address them, worried about the threat to the north and what they were going to do about it. Jon was speaking quietly to Daenarys Targaryen, and they sat together at the front of the hall with Ser Davos Seaworth and Tyrion Lannister.

It appeared as though he was ready to address them as he stood up and began speaking

“Alright everybody, alright”.

He waited for the hall to quiet before he continued

“Now, I had Sansa let you all know our current situation with the Night King breaking down the wall and marching this way so you could be ready if he attacked the castle before I was able to return.”

Arya watched the Mother of Dragons. She was looking at Jon with a mixture of respect and something else she couldn’t quite identify. This was the woman Jon had bent the knee to. Arya didn’t think he should be bending the knee to anyone. Even before she found out his true identity, she believed that he was the best one to rule them all.

The more she thought about it though, the more she realized that, whatever Jon and the Queen were doing, Daenarys was not treating Jon like someone who had bent the knee. There they sat, side by side, King and Queen. She was treating him like an equal. In fact, she hadn’t done anything to display her power since she had arrived at all. She was letting Jon address his people and she sat back and watched.

Maybe there was more to this woman than she thought. But could she be trusted? Was everything to lull them into a false sense of security so when they beat the Night King she could swoop in and kill them all? Arya wasn’t convinced either way of her loyalty just yet, but she couldn’t be worse than Queen Cersei.

“Bran has been using his abilities to stalk the Night King as best he can without detection. It appears as though we have a week, maybe less before the dead reach Winterfell.”

 “My King, House Mormont is ready! We have put a sword in the hands of every man, woman and child.”  Arya didn’t recognize the small girl who was speaking so boldly, but she decided that she liked her.

“House Hornwood is prepared!”

Many other lords spoke out about their level of readiness for the upcoming battle.

“Late last night, our small councils devised a plan to try and weaken the Night King before he even reaches these walls.” Jon gestured to himself and Daenarys, who was still being quiet.

“Queen Daenarys and I will each mount a dragon, fly north to the undead army and take down Viserion. Without the dragon, the Night King will be significantly weakened. “

“My King, you’ve just returned, is this plan safe or wise?” a lord she didn’t recognize spoke and then for the first time the Mother of Dragons opened her mouth

“Safe or Wise?” She did not rise from her seat, she stayed put and the hall quieted to silence. They must be as surprised as I am to hear her speak, Arya thought

“There is nothing safe in this world right now and as for wise, it is our only choice.”  She didn’t wait long before she continued

“When I came to Westeros, my plan was to reclaim my position on the Iron Throne, the only thing I have worked towards or even thought about for the past few years and yet, here I am. Here I am, in a winter wasteland as Queen Cersei uses this as her golden opportunity to take back all that I have won since I arrived.”

She paused, but not for long

“I birthed those dragons. I stood with their petrified eggs and the body of my dead husband in a funeral pyre to hatch them and I walked out, unburnt.”

Arya listened eagerly as she was somewhat unfamiliar with the story of their new Queen. So busy since she left Kings Landing with her unfinished list, that she didn’t know much of the tales about the Khaleesi.

Sure she had heard whispers here and there, the story traveling all over the world, but it was another thing to get it straight from the source.

“These dragons have been with me for everything, they are more important to me than any of you could ever know. They are my children.” The passion in her voice was almost overwhelming and the hall remained quiet enough to hear a pin drop.

Arya could understand the connection to an animal. Long ago before she grew into the skilled assassin she was today, she had Nymeria. Thinking about the loss of her wolf was like a pain deep in her heart. She had lost many things, but thinking about that night could still almost bring tears to her eyes. She didn’t cry anymore though.

“So know that it is not lightly that I suggest we fly north on their backs. One has already been murdered. His body is defiled as the Night King uses him as a puppet for this bidding.”

“I know the risks.”

“I learned the risks when I flew north of the wall to save your King.”

No one spoke a single word in response and Daenarys looked to Jon to continue

“We ride tomorrow”

Everyone gave their replies of agreement as they listened to the Queen’s speech and realized they could not argue with her words. The reality of their situation was getting clearer as the threat moved closer and closer.

“Everyone get to your stations and continue like we’ve talked about. Our goal tomorrow is to take out the dragon. We still need to be ready to fight when the dead march this way.” Jon dismissed everyone and Arya noticed that everyone was leaving except the little girl from earlier that she decided that she liked.

She walked with a purpose over to one of the men from Queen Daenarys council. She didn’t recognize him either.

“Jorah, you should be ashamed to show your face here in the North, at Winterfell” She spoke harshly and Arya was glad that she wasn’t on the other end of the wrath

“My Lady, I cannot apologize enough for what I’ve done in the past. I know I brought shame on our house and for that I am sorry.”

“You have brought shame on our house and you have disgraced our name! The North remembers, and I remember”

Arya looked to the Mother of Dragons to see what her reaction was to this and it appeared as though she had something to say,

“What is your name young lady?” the young lady who Arya would also like to know the identity of spoke up quickly

“I am Lady Lyanna Mormont of Bear Island” such pride and strength and sureness of self from such a small person was quite impressive in her opinion.

“Lady Mormont, you have shown yourself to have more honor than most grown men, that is true, and while  Ser Jorah may have brought shame upon your house, that is all in the past. He now serves me and has proven himself on more than one occasion“

Lyanna looked like she wanted to speak more but Daenarys wasn’t finished

“I believe that given the enemy we all face now, we can give second chances don’t you agree?”

“We may fight in this battle together but you are no Mormont!”

The man called Jorah nodded his head, slightly bowed, accepting the judgment from Lady Lyanna.

“My King” She bowed slightly to Jon who gestured to Daenarys and Lyanna added “My Queen” before turning abruptly and walking out of the hall.

“She’s a feisty one isn’t she?” Daenarys spoke these words to Jon with no humor to them and added “I see what you mean now about your people not accepting me”

“They will come to see you for who you are, they will see why I’ve chosen you” he looked to her then and they locked eyes for a long time before looking away.

Arya wondered what was going on between those two. They were very secretive together and she wanted to make sure her brother was protected. So far the Dragon Queen hadn’t given up any sign that she should not be trusted, but it was hard for Arya to trust anyone these days.

“What are we going to do about my brother?” Tyrion Lannister looked to his Queen as he posed the question

“Jaime Lannister is here?” Sansa was the one who asked this question, very upset

Arya too was pretty upset, as she unconsciously grabbed the hilt of her needle

“He’s being held privately right now, until we can figure out what to do with him” Jon spoke to everyone

“Yes, my point exactly, what should we do with him?” Tyrion pressed again for an answer

“Jaime Lannister threw me out of the tower when I accidently caught him and Cersei together, back when Robert came here to ask our father to be his hand” Bran suddenly spoke from his chair and looked directly at Jon as he did

“Bran, how long have you known this?” he asked back

“I’ve known for a little while now, ever since I became the Three-Eyed Raven” he spoke very matter of fact but there was more emotion there than she had heard from her crippled brother as of late. She wondered often what had happened to Bran. What had he gone through to become the Three-Eyed Raven?

Tyrion looked down at the ground at this news, looking very defeated.

“He should be put to death for his crimes against our house” For once Arya agreed with her sister Sansa. He should be put to death. He and his sister Cersei. And she should be the one to do it.

“He came here at great personal risk to warn us about Cersei!” Tyrion pleaded with Jon and looked to his Queen for help.

“I agreed to a truce in the dragonpit and I meant it”

Daenarys looked to Jon and waited for him to speak again but it was Bran who had something to say

“I forgive him.”

Sansa looked at Bran like he was absolutely crazy as she added “You’ve got to be joking?! He tried to kill you”

“It was always my destiny to get pushed from that window. It was always my destiny to become the Three-Eyed Raven. Everything has unfolded the way that it should. “

Arya wasn’t sure she believed in destiny or that everything had unfolded the way that it should. What about fighting for something? What about what was right? What about making the person who caused you harm to pay?

“What if he’s lying?” Arya asked the room “What if this is all part of some plan by Cersei to catch us vulnerable or spy on us?”

At first no one answered but then it was Tyrion

“I thought that myself when he first rode upon us, but after hearing him speak, I truly believe that he has left our sister.  She broke his heart, and broken hearts take time to heal. It doesn’t make sense for him to ride up here by himself to warn us about her deceit. If anything he deliberately put his own life at risk to help us, which does make him the stupidest Lannister indeed”

The dwarf laughed at his own joke just then and waited for someone else to speak

“He has a role to play. He’s here for a reason” She wished that Bran would just act like her brother again. Stop dishing out these cryptic messages.

“Very well” said Jon who was unwilling to argue with Bran about anything. It was a strange situation to be in.

What role would he play? Falling upon her needle? Taking her to Cersei?

She needed to get out of this room. She didn’t do well with difficult decisions. She knew the world wasn’t black and white but much like Lady Lyanna, she felt that some things just couldn’t be forgiven.

“And what are we supposed to tell the lords of Winterfell?” Sansa wondered outloud “They will not take this news well”

“Then we shall keep it to ourselves for now”

Queen Daenarys stood up as she said this and continued “We have enough to deal with right now. Before anything else, we need to make sure that tomorrow we are victorious.”

Jon agreed and added “Once we return from this mission we can discuss the next phase of our plan and deal with Jaime Lannister”

Everyone agreed to this as they thought about Jon and Dany riding on dragons to face the Night King. The two most important people in this war right now were going to risk their lives tomorrow.

Arya needed to get out. She turned from the hall to go train with her needle.

Winter is here and I’ve got to make sure I protect my family.

 


End file.
